


thursdays

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, Pining, and i think taeyong thinks that too, listen i think doyoung is rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: so dongyoung is spooning him--and he’s a big spoon--to death with his big, stupid, fluffy head of hair tickling the back of taeyong’s neck and all taeyong can think is “oh gosh warm hug big scream.”





	thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ! lil shortie here to make up for the angst i wrote :D

taeyong is  _ very very _ sure that dongyoung doesn’t know about his crush on him. and with two very’s, that means taeyong is  _ really  _ sure. you wouldn’t know, anyways- taeyong’s great at hiding his feelings!

 

and he hopes that’s true, because when dongyoung wanders around the dorms tidying the rooms, taeyong sometimes turns so red he can basically feel santa’s interest.

 

but as a reminder: taeyong is good at hiding his crush. in fact, he doesn’t even have a crush at all.

 

or so he says when dongyoung hugs him from behind in the kitchen and he freezes like a tuna hanging from a fishing rod. 

 

anyways, taeyong is sure.

  
  
  


_ this was such a bad idea _ , taeyong suddenly realizes much too late.

 

dongyoung had come into his room well before his regular curfew and asked to share the room with him for the night, spouting out some random excuse of  _ annoying _ and  _ messy _ that taeyong really couldn’t care less about. and taeyong, whose stupid brain is programmed to say yes to anything dongyoung asks, says yes stupidly. he lets dongyoung in much too easily, squishing himself to one side of the bed as dongyoung takes up the other. 

 

taeyong can’t stress enough about his stupid brain. it’s more than an hour before he usually sleeps, but dongyoung makes time twist on its toes.

 

so dongyoung is spooning him--and he’s a big spoon--to death with his big, stupid, fluffy head of hair tickling the back of taeyong’s neck and all taeyong can think is  _ “oh gosh warm hug big scream.” _

  
  
  


taeyong stubs his toe on literally nothing on thursday, making it the worst day of the week. and before you say anything, shut up. thursdays are cursed anyways, and taeyong is sure of this.

 

except dongyoung makes him a sandwich--with the good lettuce. and the good cheese! nobody ever knows what the good cheese is, probably because nobody can  _ appreciate _ the good cheese. except for kim dongyoung. taeyong wants to say thank you, but instead screams sandwich in front of kim dongyoung.

 

and before you say anything, shut up.

  
  
  


taeyong has been building up the courage to confess for a whole week, which makes it  _ absolutely rude _ when dongyoung decides to waltz his cute ass into taeyong’s room while he’s playing call of duty and kiss him smack on the lips.

 

“you’re a horrible person,” taeyong tells him.

 

dongyoung’s mouth opens, but instead he lets out a laugh. “i am, aren’t i.”

 

and taeyong kisses back, because that’s the only way to deal with people as rude as that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was especially written with eich and caro in mind .... i can't give an alternate ending but i can give this :)  
> twitter is @neovyong follow for turtle loving tweets!


End file.
